Trekdrabbles  Voyager
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Ein paar Drabbeleien aus dem Star Trek Universe...
1. Absurde Aktivität

**Absurde Aktivität**

„Das ist absurd. Diese Aktivität ist beendet", erklärte Seven und sah den Doktor an.

„Sehen Sie es einfach als eine Stufe in Ihrer menschlichen Entwicklung", entgegnete er.

„Sehen Sie, Seven, die Menschen tun es seit Jahrhunderten; allein oder mit einem passenden Partner, ja, gelegentlich sogar in Gruppen! Es ist gut für das Wohlbefinden und regt den Kreislauf an, außerdem soll es Spaß machen. Ich wollte es immer schon mal ausprobieren!", schwärmte der Doktor.

"Warum haben Sie nicht?", fragte Seven.

„Es mangelte mir an einer passenden Partnerin", gab er seufzend zu.

„Gut, Doktor, dieses eine Mal!"

„Computer, Stepptanzprogramm Doktor-3 Alpha öffnen!"


	2. Merkwürdige Aussichten

**Merkwürdige Aussichten**

„Was ist das? Tuvok?"

Janeway sah stirnrunzelnd auf den Bildschirm, der ein merkwürdiges Panorama anzeigte.

Tuvok hob die Augenbraue. „Unbekannt, Captain", war die wenig aufschlussreiche Antwort.

Auch der Maschinenraum konnte nichts zur Aufklärung beitragen.

Janeway stand auf, stemmte auf charakteristische Weise die Hände in die Hüften und befahl umfassende Sensorscans und eine schiffsweite Systemdiagnose.

„Bis zum Briefing mit den Senioroffizieren möchte ich eine Antwort", schloss sie und ging in ihren Bereitschaftsraum, Kaffee trinken.

Als wenig später das Ergebnis vorlag, wechselten Tuvok und Chakotay einen Blick.

„Wer von uns sagt ihr, dass sie den Bildschirmschoner eingeschaltet hat, ohne es zu merken?"


	3. Wie können Sie nur!

**Wie können Sie nur?****  
**

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das tun sollten."

Chakotay runzelte die Stirn und starrte B'Elanna an.

Ihr Einwand beschäftigte ihn, das konnte sie sehen.

Schließlich ließ er sich zu einer Antwort herab:

„Warum nicht? Warum sollten wir das nicht tun, B'Elanna? Ist nichts dabei, oder?"

Wieder streckte er seine Hand aus und wollte mit seiner ursprünglichen Absicht fortfahren.

„Chakotay, ich glaube nicht, dass Tom davon begeistert wäre. Es würde sicher seine

Gefühle verletzen, wenn er dahinter kommt, was wir hier tun. Das können Sie doch nicht wollen!"

„Was ist schon dabei, B'Elanna? Ich repliziere ihm später einfach eine neue Pizza!"


	4. Geheimnis

**Geheimnis**

Captain Janeway ist nun schon einige Jahre lang Kommandantin des Raumschiffes Voyager.

Und seit einigen Jahren beobachtet Lieutenant Tom Paris, wie sie jeden Morgen in ihren Bereitschaftsraum geht, den Schreibtisch aufschließt, sorgfältig einen kleinen Zettel studiert und diesen dann wieder im Schreibtisch verschwinden lässt.

Natürlich ist Paris neugierig und will das Geheimnis endlich lüften.

Schließlich bietet sich ihm die Gelegenheit, als Captain Janeway das Schiff für eine Außenmission verlässt.

Er schleicht heimlich in ihren Bereitschaftsraum, knackt die Schreibtischschublade und holt den mysteriösen Zettel heraus.

Überrascht und ein wenig ungläubig liest er, was auf dem Zettel steht: Backbord= Links

Steuerbord= Rechts.


	5. Aussenmission

**Aussenmission**

Nach einer Fehlfunktion in ihrem Shuttletriebwerk müssen Fähnrich Kim, Lieutenant Paris und Neelix auf einem unbewohnten Planeten notlanden und dort darauf warten, dass die Voyager sie wieder einsammeln kommt.

Sie suchen vor dem schlechten Wetter Zuflucht in einer Höhle und übernachten dort auch.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachen, sagt Neelix, der rechts geschlafen hat, leicht verlegen, er hätte geträumt, ihm hätte jemand einen heruntergeholt.

Harry, der auf der linken Seite schlief, erwidert: "Hey, was für ein Zufall, genau das gleiche habe ich auch geträumt!"

Sagt Tom aus der Mitte: "Nö, ich nicht. Ich hab geträumt ich war Ski fahren!"


	6. Protokolle

**Protokolle**

Tom Paris trat aus dem Turbolift auf die Brücke und spürte, wie sich ungläubige, belustigte und fassungslose Blicke auf ihn richteten. Selbst Tuvok verlor für einen kurzen Moment sein vulkanisches Pokerface und runzelte andeutungsweise die Stirn.

„Was soll das bedeuten, Lieutenant?", fragte Chakotay streng. „Wie können Sie es wagen, in einem solchen Aufzug zum Brückendienst zu erscheinen!"

„Warum nicht?", erwiderte Paris keck.

„Weil es eine klare Verletzung der Sternenflottenprotokolle ist", antwortete Tuvok.

„Mir gefällt es", meinte Janeway schmunzelnd, „das bringt die Sache auf den Punkt."

Tom lächelte und zog sein neues Shirt mit der Aufschrift „_Janeway 4, Borg-Königin 0_" glatt.


End file.
